


【all2】TABOO

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Relationships: all2
Kudos: 9





	【all2】TABOO

“下次再来是什么时候呢？”

樱井翔把领带打了个完美的结，听到被褥里传来奶声奶气的声音后笑了起来，他坐在床边去摸小家伙露在外面的脑袋顶，几撮头发像天线一样翘着。

“在nino感到寂寞之前我就会来的。”樱井把被子往下拽了拽，露出二宫和也白嫩的脸颊，听到樱井的话后嫣红的小猫唇向上勾起，他软乎乎的哼唧了两声，眼角含笑的看着樱井。

樱井是他的常客，店里各种类型的MB他只要二宫，他今天一如既往的选了二宫，还在电梯里樱井就按耐不住的去亲二宫，他缠着二宫甜软的舌尖，大手还一个劲的去揉他的屁股，二宫禁不起撩拨，双腿发软只能挂在樱井的身上任由对方把自己的嘴唇当作果冻一样吸咬。樱井把二宫圈在怀里，用自己宽阔的后背去遮挡摄像头，他不必这样做的，这栋楼都是二宫所属的店，所有人对这种现象早已司空见惯，可樱井不想别人看到小家伙接吻时可爱的表情。楼层到达的提示音响起他便把人扛到自己的肩头迈开大步往房间走。

二宫被扔到床上的时候已经被脱的差不多了，他脸上泛起红晕且蔓延到颈间，身上甜的像刚从蜜糖罐子里捞出来，樱井呼吸都是烫的，他去吻二宫漂亮的锁骨，舔过胸口前两颗小小的粉色乳粒，把它们吸的肿大，二宫甜软的呻吟着，蜷着的脚趾被樱井含进口中，他身前硬着的肉茎就哆哆嗦嗦的流出不少水。樱井掰开小家伙白软的大腿，在腿内侧留下红痕，又去吻他的翕动的蜜穴，炙热的舌尖往里面钻，穴肉又湿又热。二宫难堪的闭着眼，睫毛上沾着亮晶晶的泪珠，一边喊着不要不要却还把腿张的更开。

樱井揉捏着他柔软的臀肉，把两瓣白面团子搓的红通通的还要在上面啃两个牙印，二宫眼里噙着泪射了出来，樱井就掏出粗硬的肉棍挤进因为高潮而不断收缩的肉穴，重重的插进了最深处。

“呜啊翔酱…轻，轻点…”二宫喘的缺氧，娇嫩的穴口和会阴被樱井的耻毛蹭的酥麻的痛，快感仿佛电流般从尾椎攀岩到眉间，甬道分泌的淫液随着抽送的动作被带出，沾湿了床单。

樱井结实的腰腹快速的挺动，一下接着一下撞到二宫体内最骚浪的软肉，汹涌的快感将他淹没，二宫的呻吟支离破碎，他抽噎着顾不上求饶又承受不住前列腺上密集的刺激，没一会儿就尖叫着被肏到高潮，痉挛着的穴心喷洒出骚水浇在了体内那根肆意冲撞的肉棒上，樱井被咬的倒吸一口气把身下的人抱的更紧，同时也操的更狠。二宫神情恍惚，一副快要被弄坏的样子，射过好多次后嘴角挂着涎水的喊着尼桑，樱井见欺负小孩过头也心疼了，他抽送了几趟就射在了二宫的体内。

二宫早就没了力气，趴在床上只露给樱井一个圆润的小屁股和乱糟糟的后脑勺，樱井想带他去清理体内的精液却被他义正言辞的拒绝，二宫小猪哼哼一样非说精液多留一会儿说不定能怀上他的宝宝，樱井哑然失笑，分明知道小家伙懒得动所以在跑火车却还是觉得他可爱的要命。他搂着二宫一起滚进了被窝里，两人都快睡着的时候樱井的手机响起，公司有急事催他回去。他又依依不舍的吻了吻二宫的嘴唇，穿好衣服急匆匆的离开了。

二宫闭上眼睛准备找周公约会，门唰地被推开。他以为是樱井折返了便慢悠悠的睁开眼，“怎么了翔酱？忘带东西…”然后看到门口站着的人后他的声音戛然而止，瞬间乖乖的正坐在床上，即使逆着光二宫都能清楚的看到松本润黑着脸。

“啊润君…辛苦了，今天回来的真早呢。”二宫不太敢和松本对视，他温柔的时候很温柔，可生起气来很可怖。松本没回答他，他看到二宫身上斑驳的痕迹和大腿上沾着的精液后表情更阴沉。

“你又和那个人上床了？”松本不悦的皱眉，“我说过多少次了nino不用工作的吧。”

“可是润君都在工作，我怎么就不行了！”二宫的语气委屈，只觉得眼前的人很双标。松本无奈，他跟二宫解释过很多次他虽是头牌但卖艺不卖身，偶然被二宫撞到的那次也是一位陌生客人擅自扑进他的怀里，他很快就将人推开了更不会发生肉体交易，可二宫偏偏不信，和松本生了好久的气，还趁着老板出差的功夫溜到店里勾引男人，这不正好爬到了樱井的床上，明明比他年长两个月还像个小孩子一样难哄让松本又爱又恨。

“赶紧给我去洗澡，脏死了。”松本嘴上说着嫌弃，倒是毫不介意把软的没骨头似的小家伙拦腰抱起，同时在心里把樱井翔千刀万剐。

浴缸里的水温度适宜，松本脱了衣服和他一起泡了进去，二宫坐在松本的腿上，浑身都被热水包围舒服的眯起眼睛，喉咙里发出小猫一样咕噜咕噜的声音靠在了松本的胸口，小屁股不安分的挪了两下结果就有根硬物戳到了他的后腰。

两人都没吭声，浴室里茫茫雾气都盖不住二宫通红的耳尖，松本凑上去舔了一口，结果二宫呜咽了一声缩成更小的一团，他的手掰开二宫的臀瓣，穴口被操的红肿还是很贪吃，努力的去吞松本的手指，他仅仅塞进去两根手指的前两个指节，稍微使劲的撑开小家伙紧致的括约肌，白稠的液体就从体内缓缓挤出流进排水口，松本咽了口口水。

清洗身体不过都是借口，二宫无力的扒在浴缸边承受着身后源源不断的顶撞，粗长的性器捣开他的穴肉进进出出，乳尖被拉扯让二宫不由自主的挺胸，腰线弯出漂亮的弧度。

“nino喜欢樱井操你，还是我操你？嗯？”松本的下身大幅度律动，把肉感的臀瓣撞的像布丁一样乱晃，他一把捞过企图逃走的二宫，穴肉被快速捣弄发出淫靡声响和浴缸里的水声融为一体，二宫眼睛湿漉漉的，嗓子都喊哑了还赌气不肯回答松本，松本以前明明最疼他，就因为他出来接客后就开始欺负他。他拢共睡过的人只有樱井，每次还被干的快没命。松本倒好，整天穿着暴露在舞池中央扭，对着台下的人乱抛媚眼，还不知道私下跟多少人在一起鬼混。二宫越想越委屈，豆大的泪珠含在眼眶，已经被过度使用的后穴承受不住猛烈的操弄，二宫自己都没察觉到他跟失禁了一样流出许多稀薄的精液。

松本也不恼，他有的是办法治二宫，他猛地去顶肠壁上的敏感点，撞上几下后二宫就浪叫起来，体内的快感迅速往全身蔓延，他几近崩溃，控制不住的求饶。

“啊啊不要了…我射不出来了呜呜…”二宫摇着头，对过于强烈的快感表示抗拒，只能顺从的说出松本想听的话，“呜我喜欢润君操我…”

“那你跟我保证，以后不和别人上床。”

“啊嗯…我保证，我保证…”话音刚落炽热的精液一股一股的射在二宫的前列腺上，把小家伙浇的一哆嗦，却射不出来丝毫。

要是再有下一次，我会把你锁起来，手脚都戴上枷锁让你哪里也去不了，只能被我一个人干，成为我的所有物，松本心里想着没说出来。二宫虽然机灵，但被老板保护的很好，总归是个涉世未深的小家伙，把他吓坏了得不偿失。松本啃着二宫白皙的后颈，种了好几个草莓。

清理完毕已经凌晨了，松本打电话叫前台过来收拾，把裹着他外套的二宫抱回了自己的房间，他嗅着松本的味道很安心，困的眼皮子打架，心里还在惦记着樱井下一次来的日期。

“对了，老板再过半个月就回来了，nino想想要怎么瞒过去吧，店里的男孩都知道你和樱井的事了。”

二宫瞬间困意全无，他知道自己的末日要来了。  



End file.
